


Stolen Glances

by oftachancer



Series: 14 Days of DA Lovers [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers, Cassandra POV, F/F, Inquisition AU, Mini-glimpse, Prompt: Stolen Glances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftachancer/pseuds/oftachancer
Summary: Her whole life, Cassandra has believed in a certain path, a certain way things ought to be, but the sky is torn and Andraste's will is in the hands of a Dalish elf and perhaps - just maybe - she's been wrong about more than she thought.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast, Lyanna/Cassandra
Series: 14 Days of DA Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Stolen Glances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightprelude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprelude/gifts).



She moved through her stances one by one. Step, attack, step, block. The world was falling to pieces around her. The sky was scarred and mending, but there were still rifts everywhere they went- pouring demons forth like tears. As she moved, the clatter of swords and shouts that marked the training soldiers faded slowly until Skyhold’s din was a distant memory and all that remained was the burn of her muscles and the mocking wooden head of the practice dummy. 

This was the reward of practice- this version of meditation where all of the problems could siphon down into one manageable goal at a time. Splinter the cuirass. Exploit the gaps in the armor. Block the-

She couldn’t help but look. Lyanna’s hair was as red as a sunset, spilling over her shoulders as a roiling waterfall, and in the shade beneath her pale, lifted palm, Cassandra knew that her eyes were canny dark green like fresh grass. Exhausted, still, even after weeks of recovery from the events at Haven. Haunted by regrets and grief for those they had lost...

Her neck was as sleek and long and pale as a swan’s as she bent her head, listening to something Cullen said, and Cassandra felt a long slow pull to cross the county yard and climb the stairs and gently run her fingertips over that skin…

She felt a bare touch against her chin and spun, growling, dropping her sword to grasp the offending arm and twist. The din and roar and clatter returned in a rush. She let out a yell as she flipped the boulder of a qunari to the ground and knelt with her knee to his collarbone.

“How many times have I told you to stop touching me?” She narrowed her eyes as the Iron Bull laughed up at her from the ground of the practice ring. 

“Just helping you pick your jaw back up, Seeker,” the Iron Bull smirked. “You seemed to have dropped it.”

Cassandra rose to her feet, scowling. “If you have nothing better to do than watch me, I will find you a task.”

“Will you wear that armor while you do?”

She grunted under her breath, collecting her sword. 

“You and Commander Crinkle-Curls, huh? Makes a certain kind of sense.”

“It does not.” She returned to her place at the dummy. “And I’ll thank you not to speak such nonsense.”

“If it’s nonsense, why don’t you come to my room later? We can talk about it.”

“That’s never going to happen.”

“I said _talk_.”

She could feel the Inquisitor like an autumn leaf drifting on the wind, moving towards them. “Ugh,” she rolled her eyes. She would have to begin all over again now. She turned as Lavellan reached the edge of the ring. “Inquisitor,” she lifted her chin, sheathing her sword. 

“Do you have a moment?”

A voice as light and dry as- “Yes. Bull,” she glared at the Iron Bull, holding tight to her agitation. “Go away now.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” he chuckled, dusting the straw and dirt from his back. “That offer for a drink still stands.”


End file.
